


My Attention

by AnimatedAaron



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bad Jokes, Drabble, Drinking, M/M, One Shot, Short, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedAaron/pseuds/AnimatedAaron
Summary: Keith & Lance go out dancing at a club. After a few drinks, Lance get's Ketih's attention.





	My Attention

Keith had this bit of anger in his sight. He wasn’t ready to fight anyone, but that stupid face Lance was making seemed to be doing to trick.   
Let’s paint you a picture shall we? 

Let’s say you wanted to stay in with your Cuban boyfriend. Maybe make out a bit. Get his clothes off his he wants. But that’s not what Lance wanted tonight. He wanted to go out and dance. Okay. That’s fine. Lance did what Keith wanted last week so the red felt it necessary to be fair to the blue. But the way Lance moved on the dance floor, you’d think he was the red blooded one. 

All eyes were on him as Lance ‘broke it down’. Whatever that meant. Keith was just in the back watching for most part downing drinks. Drinks of water that is. Someone had to drive home.

Lance was having the time of his life. Jumping and sliding and occasionally twerking, he had a fun smile plastered on his face. Which made Keith smile. Which a drunk Lance misinterpreted as ‘I wanna see you shake it for me’. This is where the 'occasional twerking’ came from. 

Keith would let out an embarrassed giggle when his boyfriend shook it for him. A little hoots and whistles were let out from people encouraging Keith to join Lance in the floor. This was reinforced by people backing off, leaving a circle for the two to dance in. 

When Keith realized there was no reason for him to say 'no’, he set his cup down after chugging the remainder and started to strut towards his hubby. 

“Get ready baby!” Lance called strutting to meet him halfway. “Cause you’re gonna,”

Quick reminder. Clean up your messes. Otherwise people slip on ice and fall into other people.

“Lance!” Keith shouted as Mr. McLain head butted his chest. The two hit the floor, literally, and everyone either laughed or gathered around to see if they were okay. Keith grunted a bit but Lance just snuggled into his chest like a kid with a teddy bear.

“Get up Lance.”

“Mnm. Fainted.”

“You what?” Keith asked. 

Lance looked up with a drunken smile and slurred, “You wanted my attention?”

Keith raised a brow, “You’re the one who fell straight into my arms!”

“Awww!” Lance kissed his partner on the cheek, “you didn’t have to go to such extremes bae! We could’ve stayed home n' watched a movie n chilled….zzzz.”

Remember Keith’s angry face from the beginning? Well, here’s the context for it. 

END


End file.
